Amor quédate
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Primer one shot. Neji y Sakura. Amor.. quédate.


_Amor quédate..._

Un escenario y yo apunto de subir sobre el, con mi banda, cantando una canción para ella, todo con tal de que no se vaya, con ese tonto del Uchiha, como lo odio, recuerdo cuando a ella la conocimos...

Flash Back

_Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el bar, donde tocábamos, mi prima traería a su mejor amiga y prima del Uzumaki, Naruto mantenía una relación con Hinata, la chica estaba cumpliendo 18 años su primera salida contó Naruto y Hinata, ya que era aplicada en sus estudios y actividades extracurriculares, se la llevarían de farra, sus padres estaban mas que de acuerdo, mi banda esta formada por Uzumaki Naruto guitarra eléctrica, Uchiha Sasuke Bajo, Osuki Suigetsu batería, Sai representante y yo, Hyuga Neji teclado también escribo canciones y toco el bajo, la guitarra y el piano, llevamos 15 min esperándolas, reunidos en una mesa, estamos algunos chicos con novia, Sai esta con Ino y Suigetsu con Karin, Sasuke había terminado con su novia esta tarde y yo también ya que ambas eran hermanas y como era uno era el otro según ellas, pero bueno ya que, Naruto estaba con la vista en la entrada cuando lo escuche decir.._

_Hola! ¡Feliz cumple prima!__-rápidamente todos dirigimos nuestra vista al frente, era hermosa como describirla con palabras, era imposible_

_Naruto! No lo digas tan alto...__-respondió mientras abrazaba al rubio_

_Hina se tardaron mucho-__dijo el de ojos azules saludando con un beso a Hinata_

_Lo se, es que ella no quería venir-__hablo sentándose y saludando a los chicos de la mesa_

_Bueno... chicos ella es Sakura Haruno-____tez blanca, grandes ojos verde esmeralda, cabello ¿rosa? Hasta la cintura, no es muy alta, buen cuerpo y bien vestida, chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalón negro, camisa beige y botas beige, resaltando sus ojos el color oscuro, simple y llanamente hermosa pero alguien mas lo noto.._

_Fin del Flash Back..._

Luego de aquella vista pensé que era solo atracción física, ella comenzó a salir con nosotros, sin descuidar sus estudios, una sorpresa que nunca llegue a imaginar sucedió y quede peor, al igual que él...

Flash Back

_**¡Vamos al karaoke!-**__soltó Naruto para sorpresa de todos-¡__**quiero oír a las chicas cantar!**_

_Esto... Naru no es buena idea-__respondió la pelirosa ese día había llevado sus lentes de montura_

_¡Si lo es! Por primera vez piensas-__dijo Ino levantándose de las piernas de Sai-__ ¡__así podrán escuchar mi hermosa voz!_

_La mía es más especial Ino-cerda...-__susurro Karin con Suigetsu desde el suelo_

_Pero de que hablas zanahoria ¡Vamos al karaoke!-__y así fuimos todos juntos, llevándonos a rastras__a Sakura al llegar al karaoke fue un desastre, Ino tuvo un vs contra Karin, muy desafinadas, no tenían voz, solo gritaban la canción, Hinata canto un dúo con Naruto, lastima que lo cantante no se lleva en la sangre, luego venia ella..._

_¡No voy a cantar! Me niego__-respondió cuando Naruto la llamo_

_¡Anda! Saku-chan todos te estaremos apoyando desde aquí-__el chico elevo el pulgar en alto mientras los demás la miraban sonrientes y así subió al escenario, y comenzó con voz dulce y fluida_

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you. __****_

_I pull away to face the pain. __**  
**__I close my eyes and drift away. __**  
**__Over the fear that I will never find __**  
**__a way to heal my soul._

_La canción que nunca olvidaría porque allí fue donde supo quien era ella, el palpitar de su corazón era peligroso para cualquiera, pero eso era lo que ella ahora provocaba..._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time __**  
**__Torn away from you. _

_Solo y nadie mas que ella, a partir de ese momento supe que era ella._

_My heart is broken __**  
**__Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Al terminar la canción todos le aplaudieron y ovacionaron, felicitándola por su increíble voz_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold __**  
**__or from my hard heart._

_Fin del flash Back_

Ella fue la única capaz de enamorarme sin usar su físico, solo con palabras, nuestra primera cita, la hice especial solo para ella, y sin haber comenzado ella ya me regalaba una de esas sonrisas que me hacían sonreír a mi también, en esa cita se convirtió en mi novia solo mía, o eso creía, luego seguimos saliendo hasta que, la hice feliz y ella a mi, pero el no estaba feliz con eso, así que se entrometió, eso fue lo que hizo...

_Flash Back_

_Neji tenemos que hablar-__me dijo, la note un poco triste y le pregunte_

_Que sucede Sakura? Te sientes bien-__estaba preocupado y espere su respuesta expectante_

_Me marcho... Sasuke y su familia me han propuesto trabajar con ellos en su empresa-__lo había logrado, y yo que no le creí cuando me lo dijo aun recuerdo sus palabras "cuídala porque ella será mía"-__me mudo con Sasuke a su apartamento en Londres, lo siento Neji..._

_Te propongo algo ven a mi casa esta noche, será nuestra ultima vez-__le dije, tomándola de una mano-__y mañana escucha tu canción...-__y con un simple roce de labios se alejo dejando en mi boca un sabor salado, era el sabor de sus lagrimas..._

_Fin del flash Back_

Y subo al escenario, ya es nuestro turno, allí estas, lo único que lamento es no haber expresado lo que siento como tu querías, y es solo mi culpa que te vallas con otro...

_Llegaste a mi casa, yo te esperaba, el ultimo momento de estar contigo, te hice mía una y otra vez,__hasta que me dijiste "me tengo que ir" a pesar de que seguíamos abrazados_

No quiero que te vayas...

Aun la noche es larga

_Te dije "no te vayas aun" nos abrazamos, y sentí de nuevo aquellas frías lagrimas, me odio por ser tan frió, y parecer indiferente_

_Cada momento nuestro..._

_Quisiera detenerlo en esta cama..._

Miles de recuerdos empezaron a inundar mi cerebro mientras cantaba esa canción recuerdo cuando llegaste tarde a nuestra tercera cita, si aunque no lo creas se cuantas tuvimos, llame a todos nuestros amigos, incluyéndolo a el, pero decidí seguir esperándote

_Que largas son las horas..._

_Cuando tú te demoras..._

_Me vuelvo loco esperarte me mata..._

El hecho es que tardaste dos horas porque estabas enferma y no te dejaban salir, aun así te escapaste y viniste...

_Amor quédate..._

_Quédate..._

_Aun recostados en aquella cama de blancas sabanas estamos, y comienzo, no puedo aguantar mas si no te lo digo me temo que moriré "Sakura quédate..._

Nuestro primer beso, que luego le siguieron mas y aun necesito de ellos

_Quiero más de tus besos..._

Frente a mi hay miles de personas pero mis ojos son solo para ti...

_Necesito tu cuerpo..._

_Quédate Sakura, eres mía, te pertenezco al igual que tu a mi" me abrazas tus manos sobre mi cuello y las mías sobre tu cintura..._

_Hazme el amor..._

_**Mátame**__ de placer..._

Tu primera vez fue conmigo te hice mujer y me consta, aunque tu inocencia nunca se fue sigues sonrojándose cada que me vez y te tomo desprevenida mirándome...

_Amor quédate..._

_Quédate..._

_Nuestras caricias se presentan de nuevo, y solo espero que no sea la última vez..._

_Desearte así es un vicio..._

_Del cual nunca me curare..._

El viaje que realizaste con las chicas, estuve toda la semana en casa, específicamente en cama, esperando tus llamadas...

_Amor...Quédate..._

_Mis caricias son más largas y duraderas, intento grabar en mi memoria cada parte de tu cuerpo_

_De ganas yo me enfermo..._

_Cuando tu amor... no tengo..._

Lentamente vienes hacia el escenario, deteniéndote frente a mí, pero ambos seguimos perdidos en los recuerdos

_Hasta escuchar tus pasos... y verte entre mis brazos..._

_Me siento preso..._

Cada que regresas de algún lugar, y estar separados en la noche o en el día, por algunas horas, solo soy un zombi, pero apenas llegas no quiero soltarte, tu eres la única que logra esa capacidad

_Que largas son las horas..._

_Cuando tú te demoras..._

"_no te marches te necesito" dije en susurros contra tu suave piel y me presionas contra tu pecho..._

_Me vuelvo loco...Esperarte...Me mata_

_Amor quédate..._

_Quédate..._

Hinata esta a un lado de ti, le envió una mirada y ella me entiende...por ello te sube al escenario

_Quiero más de tus besos..._

_Necesito tu cuerpo..._

"_Sakura Haruno, te... Amo quédate..." me fue difícil expresarme con palabras nunca lo había hecho_

_Hazme el amor...Mátame de placer_

_Amor quédate..._

_Quédate..._

Intentas bajar pero yo te lo impido y tomo tu mano, entrelazándola con la mía… Pero aun así no me miras...

_Desearte así es un vicio_

_Del cual nunca me curare..._

_Luego de aquello te fuiste, y quede con la esperanza de que te presentaras, para nuestra despedida final..._

_Soy adicto a tu boca..._

Me acerque a ti, la música seguía sonando pero no te bese...

_A como me provocas_

Y mi mente se nublo con la imagen de nuestro primer aniversario...

_A tus ojos de cielo_

_El momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron y el silencio se volvió nuestro cómplice, tenías un vestido blanco parecías un ángel y recuerdo como lo dijiste "Neji-kun te amo... " eras como la primavera..._

_A tu brisa y tú pelo_

Con mi mano libre tomo un mechón de tu cabello rosa...

_A tu forma de ser_

"_Neji-kun! ¿Donde estas?" Preguntaste como una pequeña, y te dirigiste a la biblioteca allí me encontraba, entraste con cuidado aun así supe que estabas allí, tu olor a cerezos era inconfundible, me tapaste los ojos y pregunte "¿que sucede?" me besaste la mejilla y solo susurraste "¿siempre estaremos juntos sin importar lo que nos pase?" yo no conteste he hiciste un puchero "¿ese puchero?... Me recuerda que te quiero" y me sonreíste..._

_Adicto a tu querer..._

_Amor quédate..._

_Quédate..._

Nuestros labios se unieron dulcemente, transmitiéndonos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro...

_Quiero más de tus besos_

_Necesito tu cuerpo_

_Hazme el amor mátame de placer..._

Nos amamos y estaremos juntos Sakura, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros menos el Uchiha no lo permitiré...

_Amor quédate..._

_Quédate..._

_Neji te amo-_dijo, haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo

_Y yo a ti mas Sakura_-respondí abrazándola, teniendo en cuenta a las personas que aplaudían y él, se fue dejando su instrumento...

_Desearte así es un vicio_

_Del cual nunca me curare..._

_Amor... quédate..._


End file.
